FAKE
by michizu- chan
Summary: Jangan mudah percaya kata orang lain. Mereka hanya menyombongkan cintanya agar kau tahu bagaimana menderitanya dia. Kuharap kau tak terjerumus kata orang lain seperti diriku ini. Tapi sepertinya aku sudah menemukan cinta sejati ku
1. Chapter 1

*** Masashi Kishimoto* Naruto ***

***FAKE***

***by Michizu-chan***

**.**

**.**

**Prologue**

**.**

**_CINTA..._**

**_Suatu perasaan dimana kau akan menanggung resiko keBENCIan_**

**_Kasih sayang yang terlalu dalam bisa saja menimbulkan LUKA_**

**_LUKA jika diobati dengan kasih sayang akan menjadi CINTA_**

**_Jika tidak ada kasih sayang akan timbul keBENCIan_**

**_Jadi CINTA itu...,_**

**_Kasih sayang , luka dan kebencian_**

**_Itu yang membuatku BENCI apa itu CINTA !_**

**_CINTA hanya menimbulkan LUKA dan BENCI_**

**_CINTA itu memang berawal dari kasih sayang_**

**_Kuakui itu memang menyenangkan, tetapi itu tak kan bertahan lama_**

**_Sebelum kau menemukan CINTA SEJATI mu_**

**_Untuk menemukan CINTA kau harus merasakan LUKA dan BENCI_**

**_CINTA SEJATI terkadang datang tak terduga_**

**Seperti kisah ku ini...**

"**_It's FAKE ! "_**


	2. Jikoshoukai

*** Masashi Kishimoto* Naruto ***

***FAKE***

***by Michizu-chan***

_Moshi-moshi ! Aku Haruno Sakura. 16 tahun. Kau bisa panggil aku Saku-chan. Gadis cherryblossom bubble gum dari Konoha High School. Yoroshiku ~_

_Hobby ku bermain dengan kelinci-kelinci kecil ini dan bersandar dibawah indahnya pohon sakura, seperti namaku. Kalian tau, kenapa aku suka kelinci-kelinci ini ? Kelinci, kelinci putih tak ternodai menggambarkan suasana damai. Aku suka kata "damai". Terkadang aku juga memberi baju berwarna senada dengan suraiku untuk kelinciku ini. Kelinciku hanya 1, namanya Cilla. Aku selalu membawanya ke taman bersama dengan teman Cilla lainnya. Meskipun di taman itu disediakan bangku, Aku lebih suka bersandra di bawah pohon sakura dan duduk diatas rerumputan hijau bak permadani menghampar. Tak lupa sambil menatap semburat orange yang tak bosan-bosannya menghiasi langit sore Konoha._

_Di Konoha aku terkenal lo ! Bahkan sampai ke kota Suna dan Oto. Hihi, ini karena aku adalah serang model majalah. Aku masih ingat jelas judul artikel yang membuatku booming saat itu. _**_"Cherryblossom dari Konoha"_**_. Artikel itu mengupas tuntas semua kegiatan modellingku. Aku lupa siapa nama pengarangnya, jujur aku tidak suka cara dia mendeskripsikan rambut merah muda dan mata hijau emeraldku. Tetapi sepertinya aku harus berterima kasih kepadanya, berkat dia aku jadi dikenal banyak orang. Teman-teman sekelasku dan bahkan kakak-kakak kelas meminta foto dan tanda tanganku. Serasa jadi artis dadakan deh~. Hampir setiap hari wartawan dai Konoha, Suna maupun Oto mendatangi ku dan selalu mengintrogasiku._

" _Saku-chan, apa rahasia rambut merah muda berkilauan mu itu ? "_

" _Bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan mata emerald sejuk mu itu ? "_

" _Mengapa senyum mu itu sangat manis dan menggoda, Saku-chan ? "_

_Selalu seperti itu seiap sangat membosankan baka !. Kenapa kau tidak menyakan prestasi-prestasi modelling ku ? Atau apalah yang sekiranya penting dan berguna untuk para fans-fansku *ups. Hanya itu yang ada di dalam batinku ketika wartawan-wartawan itu mulai bertanya-tanya tentangku. Huh ! Memangnya kau siapa ? Peduli apa kau denganku, ha ? Akupun bahkan tak mengenalmu, dasar maniak!. Oke baiklah, Sakura yang baik tidak akan mengacuhkan lawan bicaranya. _

" _Aku Haruno Sakura. Haruno, margaku. Semua yang aa pada diriku merupakan warisan dari keluargaku, keluarga Haruno. Karena, aku adalah anak tunggal dari Kizashi Haruno dan Mebuki haruno yang juga mempunyai rambut dan mata yang sama sepertiku. Ne. Arigatou Gozaimasu"_

_Nah selalu itu jawabanku untuk wartawan-wartawan maniak itu. Itupun jawaban ketika aku sedang lagi mood. Kalau aku lagi nggak mood, beda lagi ceritanya. _

" _Itu semua milik keluargaku. "_

_Singkat padat dan jelas. Hanya 4 kata itu yang kulontarkan kepada wartawan iu ketika aku lagi badmood atau lagi kecapekan. Oh.., kejamnya diriku. Lambat laun wartawan-wartawan itu tak lagi datang menanyai ku dengan pertanyaan bodoh-bodohnya. Yaitu karena aku sudah vakum dari dunia modelling, sekarang aku tetap fokus dengan pelajarn di sekolah ku yang semakin membuat kepala terngiang-ngiang dibuatnya._

_Kau tahu ? Ayah dan Ibuku jarang puang kerumah. Mereka sibuk dengan bisnis nya masing-masing, bahkan sampai melupakan anak manis semata wayang nya ini. Ayahku mengatur perusahaanya yang rencananya akan bekerja sama dengan Uchiha Corps dan Yamanaka Corps. Ibuku masih dipusingkan dengan butiknya yang sepertinya akan mengalami kerugian. Bagaimana bisa mereka tak menengok anaknya di rumah hanya untuk sekedar memastikan apakah aku baik-baik saja. Oke lupakan. Nah, kalau sudah begitu aku hanya di temani oleh kakak sepupu ku, Takahebi Karin._

_Takahebi Karin. 19 tahun. Dia tak memiliki rambut seperti yang kumiliki. Marga nya pun bukan Haruno, melainkan Takahebi. Ayahnya Takahebi Satoshi. Ibunya Arika Haruno, kakak ayahku atau dia adalah bibi ku. Ciri khas Takahebi yaitu rambut merah mencuatnya, tapi bukan merah darah. Warna rambutnya malah mirip seperti campuran jus tomat dan jus wortel. Aku biasa memanggilnya Ri-chan. Hihi ! Aku memanggilnya begitu karena sikap dia masih sangat kekanak-kanak an. Tetapi dia juga sangat menyebalkan, apalagi si pacarnya itu. Suigetsu namanya. Wajah abstrak, rambut putih lurus sebahu, dan gigi taringnya itu seperti drakula saja. Oh.., tidak tidak mana ada drakula rambutnya putih. Dia sama seperti Ri-chan, kekanak-kanakan. Hobby bermain ciprat-cipratan air bersama Cilla. Sebenarnya aku tidak mengijinkannya, tapi sepertinya Cilla menyukainya jadi akubiarkan saja. Kuakui dia jago dalam bidang IPA terutama Biologi. Bahkan dia pernah memenangkan OSN biologi se-Konoha. Tapi dia tak mau dan tak pernah mengajari ku sedikit ilmunya, huh dasar. Ada lagi satu hal yang sangat jago ketika dia melakukannya. Mengobrak-abrik kulkas ! Kau tahu apa yang dia cari ? Bawang! Katanya sih bawang itu buat praktek biologinya, tapi ternyata dia malah menyuapkannya ke Cilla secara paksa. Arrrgghh Cilla ! Aku langsung menendang dan mengusir si Suigetsu itu, bisa-bisanya dia menyakiti Cilla ku. Cilla itu peliharaan elit. Aku membelinya di Tokyo Pet Show bersama dengan pasangannya, Cillo. Cilla Cillo, putih coklat, pink biru. Pemilik Cillo itu sahabatku namanya Sasu-ah lupakan. Cilla itu bisa menghabiskan 3kg wortel import setiap minggu nya dan 1 liter susu setiap harinya ! Kau bisa bayangkan sendiri seberapa besar Cila ku ini. Kalau Cillo sih tak segemuk Cilla, pemilik Cillo memberikan baju biru ke Cillo agar serasi dengan Cilla ku ini. Sepertinya aku sudah terlalu banyak mendeskripsikan kelinciku. Mumpung ini masih bagian perkenalan, aku mau cerita tentang pacarku nih_. Pacar ? ups, aku tidak punya . Bagaimana bisa cewek sepopuler ini tidak memiliki pacar ? Sebenarnya sih banyak yang nembak aku, tapi ya karena semua bukan tipeku jadi ya aku tolak semua. Haha kejamnya. Nah, sekarang akan aku sebutkan !_

_Hyuuga Neji. 17 tahun. Dia sangat pintar kuakui. Menduduki peringkat paralel ke-2 setelah Nara Shikamaru, dan aku ada di peringkat ke-3. Sugooiii ~ . Sebenarnya dia baik, tapi sepertinya kalian harus tahu aku sangat sangat-sangat benci keluarga Hyuuga !. Mata indigo tanpa pupil nya itu membuatku ternganga ketakutan. Aku heran mengapa banyak orang menyukai mata lavender itu, padahal masih jauh indahnya dengan mata emeraldku ini. Apalagi rambutnya yang panjang tergerai itu membuat semakin tidak keren di mataku. Dan satu lagi yang ku benci dari Hyuuga, mereka terkesan terlalu elit dalam berbagai bidang. Bayangkan saja, setiap hari si hyuuga itu kesekolah didampingi bodyguard nya. Dasar tidak gentleman. Dia menembakku saat rapat OSIS. Di sekolahku OSIS diperbolehkan pacaran. Nara Shikamaru menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS, Neji menjabat sebagai bendahara, dan aku sekretarisnya. Dia menembakku secara terang-terangan saat rapat untuk acara HUT sekolahku. Reaksi ku saat itu aku langsung shock dan berlarian memutari lapangan. Bukannya aku sal-ting tapi ini malah karena aku ketakutan membayangkan pupil mata nya yang raib itu. Dia tetap tenang dan berusaha bersikap cool. Sungguh itu malah membuatku muak melihatnya. Aku selalu tidak nyaman bila dekat dengannya. _

_Uzumaki Naruto. 17 tahun. Si jabrik kuning bak durian berjalan itu juga pernah menembakku. Aku pun tak tahu seberapa tingkat idiotnya, saking idiotnya dia. Bayangkan saja, dia menembakku blak-blakan saat pelajaran nenek Tsunade. Tsunade-sensei itu bisa dibilang guru paling kiler se-KHS. Naruto biasa menyebutnya nenek Tsunade, dan dia pernah memanggilnya Tsunade-baka. Dasar anak suka cari mati. Waktu dia menembakku itu, Tsunade-sensei langsung menendangnya hingga meretakkan tembok kelas. Dan untung saja tulang-tulang naruto tidak remuk karena hal itu. Dia sebenarnya ramah, tapi dia terlalu hiperaktif mungkin (?). Berteriak-teriak gak jelas, ngomong ber-kuah, nah itu kebiasanya. Beda sekali dengan mendiang ayahnya Namikaze Minato. Dia hanya tinggal bersama ibunya Uzumaki Kushina, ayahnya tewas karena peristiwa 3 tahun lalu runtuhnya jembatan Kanabi. Ibunya sanggat cantik, dengan rambut merahnya yang mirip Ri-chan. Aku sempat curiga mengapa warna rambut Uzumaki hampir bahkan sama dengan Takahebi, bibi Kushina bilang kalau Uzumaki itu saudara dari Takahebi. Jadi bisa dibilang kalau aku ini saudara jauh dari Naruto dong?. Dalam fisik, Naruto lebih mirip dengan ayahnya. Tetapi sifatnya tak berbeda jauh dengan ibunya. Aku sering lo datang kerumah Naruto, tapi bukan sebagai paca r melainkan hanya sebagai teman_ ralat, sahabat._

_Uzumaki Menma. 17 tahun. Dia adalah saudara kembar Naruto. Aku tak tahu darimana dia mendapatkan rambut hitam kelamnya itu. Ayahnya berambut kuning, Ibunya berambut merah, anaknya berambut hitam (?). Mungkin dia mengecat rambutnya agar tidak sama dengan kembarannya itu. Tapi jujur inilebih keren dari si durian berjalan itu. Aku tidak satu kelas dengannya, dia di kelas X-b dan aku di kelas X-a bersama dengan Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru dan teman-teman ku lainnya. Aku suka dengan mata milik Naruto dan Menma, sapphire blue. Tetapi aku lebih suka milik Menma, sapphire blue nya lebih cerah daripada Naruto mungkin karena rambut Menma lebih gelap dibanding Naruto. Dia menembakku sebagai hadiah ulang tahunku ke-15. Sudah sedikit lama memang, tapi aku tetap mengingatnya. Aku menolaknya karena dia termasuk playboy kelas kakap di Konoha High School. Mantannya sih kira-kira ada 12 anak, itupun hanya yang ada di Konoha High School belum lagi yang di Suna dan Oto High School. Dia juga terkenal nakal, seperti kembarannya. Tetapi Menma lebih stoic daripada Naruto. Dari soal fisik aku memang lebih memilih Menma, tapi kalau segi sikap aku lebih memilih Naruto. Tapi itu tak mengubah fakta kalau aku menolak Naruto._

_Akatsuki Deidara. 19 tahun. Dia kakak kelas ku, XII-A. Nakal, itulah kata pertama bila ingin mendeskripsi kan si rambut pirang ekor kuda ini. Bahkan kenakalannya melebihi Menma. Ini karena dia mengikuti geng Akatsuki, geng paling terkenal se-Konoha High School. Iya, terkenal kenakalannya_. Dia sering sekali ikut balap motor dengan geng dari sekolah lain. Tetapi untungnya dia sudah keluar dari geng itu bersama partnernya, Sasori-san. Hanya tinggal Kisame-san, Pain-san, Zetsu-san, Tobi-san, Kakuzu-san dan Konan-san, satu-satunya cewek yang ada di geng akatsuki. Dulu aku hampir menerima ajakannya untuk berpacaran denganku, tapi kau tahu kan aku tidak suka cowok berambut panjang. _

_Sepertinya cuman itu yang bisa kuceritakan secara rinci. Tidak cuman 4 bocah itu lo yang menembakku, ada juga Inuzuka Kiba, Kimimaro Kaguya, Takahebi Sakon, Rokubi Utakata. Aku janji akan menjelaskan rinci tentang mereka. Bibirku sudah mulai pegal, hampir 1.600 kata berbicara tanpa henti. Huh. Oke baiklah ini bagian yang paling kutunggu-tunggu. Bukannya aku sok jual mahal, menolak ke-8 cowok itu. Aku sebenrnya sudah mempunyai incaran hatiku ini, sejak dari kecil malah._

_Uchiha Sasuke. 16 tahun. Aku hanya berjarak 1 bulan lebih muda darinya. Ya benar, dia yang berhasil memenangkan hatiku. Aku sudah kenal dia sejak kecil. Keluargaku sudah kenal dekat dengan keluar Sasuke. Dan bahkan perusahaan ayahku akan bekerjasama dengan keluarganya, Uchiha Corps. Setiap dia menemaniku bermain dengan Cilla dan Cillo, hihi. Tidak seperti Suigetsu pacarnya Ri-chan yang pernah kutendang gara-gara bermain-main dengan Cilla, justru aku merasa senang saat Sasuke bermain dengan Cilla. Jelas saja karena dialah pemilik pasangannya Cilla, Cillo. Jujur aku telah menyukainya sejak lama. Tapi aku masih bingung, perasaan suka ku ke dia sebatas sahabat atau lebih dari sahabat. Ya, dia emang sahabatku. Setiap hari dia memberi perhatian banyak kepadaku. Bahkan setiap berangkat sekolah dia selalu menjemputku menggunakan motor nya. Selalu mengisi hari-hariku, meskipun dia sangat cuek dihadapan cewek-cewek lain. Dia tidak pernah mendekati cewek lain tetapi dia malah didekati cewek cewek. Dia hanya cuek menanggapi fansgirls nyaitu, sungguh keren . Dia cowok terpopuler se-Konoha High School. Serasi kan ? Aku cewek terpopuler dan dia cowok terpopuler. Dia populer karena gayanya yag terkesan stoic emo dan cuek itu. Dan bahkan dia mempunyai fansclub sendiri baik dari teman sekelas maupun kakak-kakak kelas. Prestasi nya juga tak kalah populer, dia adalah peringkat 5 paralel setelah Yamanaka Ino. Aku sering bermain ke rumahnya dan terkadang aku memasak bersama ibunya, bibi Mikoto. Bibi Mikoto memang sangat perhatian ke anaknya, terutama Sasuke. Oh ya, Sasuke punya kakak lo, namanya Uchiha Itachi. Dia mantan anggota geng Akatsuki. Dia keluar karena ibunya mengetahui tentang perihal itu. Kakaknya memang keren tetapi tetap saja rambutnya panjang dan aku tak suka sekali dengan hal itu. Warna memang sama seperti milik Sasuke tetapi style nya aku lebih suka milik Sasuke. Rambut raven dan mata onyx nya itu membuat semua pandangan orang tertuju kepadanya. Gayanya yang stoic itu membuat ku lebih tertarik kepadanya. Aku sempat bingung, dia selalu memerhatikan dan perhatian kepadaku, apakah dia menyukaiku ? Kenapa dia tak menembakku. Mungkin dia kurang peka, dia tak mengetahui perasaan ku yang sebenarnya ke dia. Tapi jujur aku sangat menyuka_ ._

" Mau berapa lama lgi kau berbicara sendirian di depan webcam mu itu, ha ? "

" Sa-Sasuke kun ? "

**To Be Continued..**

**RnR minna- san ^_^ **

**Ini fic pertama ku ^^**


End file.
